DN101Pickman.txt
__TOC__ DN101 |scene= |srow=18|topic=000F2474|before=|response=Leaving so soon?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004AD17|before=NPCMPickman: They would have killed me.|response=''{As cold-blooded as possible, he's thinking about torturing people to death. He's not angry, just regretting missing his chance.}'' Those people deserved worse than death.|after=Player Default: They were cold-blooded killers.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004AD12|trow=2|before=Player Default: They were cold-blooded killers.|response=''{Very casual, conversational, amused.}'' They got their pound of flesh, but I'll collect my own again soon.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=I owe you.|after=Player Default: You don't owe me anything, I would have done it either way.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=0004AD11|before=Player Default: Maybe you deserve the same.|response=So sayeth one born killer to another. Regardless, I pay my debts.|after=Player Default: You don't owe me anything, I would have done it either way.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=0004AD10|trow=2|before=Player Default: I wouldn't know about that.|response=And yet you killed them without a second thought.|after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=I am indebted to you.|after=Player Default: You don't owe me anything, I would have done it either way.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=0004AD0F|trow=2|before=Player Default: Why did they want you so badly?|response=''{Very casual, conversational, amused.}'' A small disagreement. They objected to my hobby of collecting their heads.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=Let me repay you.|after=Player Default: You don't owe me anything, I would have done it either way.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0004AD0A|before=Player Default: You don't owe me anything, I would have done it either way.|response=That's all the more reason to reward you.|after=Pickman: If you visit my house again, look deep within my painting "Picnic for Stanley" and you will find my gratitude.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004AD09|trow=2|before=Player Default: If I let you live.|response=I'm helping you just by doing what I love.|after=|abxy=B1a}} |before=|response=Why squander such gifts?|after=Pickman: If you visit my house again, look deep within my painting "Picnic for Stanley" and you will find my gratitude.|abxy=B1b}} |topic=0004AD08|before=Player Default: I don't care.|response=Take it or leave it, it's up to you.|after=Pickman: If you visit my house again, look deep within my painting "Picnic for Stanley" and you will find my gratitude.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=0004AD07|before=Player Default: What did you have in mind?|response=A gift, nothing more.|after=Pickman: If you visit my house again, look deep within my painting "Picnic for Stanley" and you will find my gratitude.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0004AD06|trow=2|before=Pickman: That's all the more reason to reward you.|response=If you visit my house again, look deep within my painting "Picnic for Stanley" and you will find my gratitude.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=You'll need this.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |topic=000A7CD2|trow=2|before=|response=''{The player has just saved this character, a serial killer, from the bad guys he liked to hunt. He's polite, bemused by the turn of events, and calm.}'' That was close, thank you.|after=|abxy=A}} |before=|response=They would have killed me.|after=Pickman: Those people deserved worse than death.|abxy=A}} |scene=-|srow=4|topic=0004AD18|trow=4|before=|response=See you around, killer.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Thanks again.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Go claim your reward.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=As much as I appreciate your help, I work alone.|after=|abxy=}} holdupquest |scene= |topic=000F3620|before=|response=''{Afraid}'' |after=Player Default: Do what I say and no one gets hurt.|abxy=A}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Message to Jack) |srow=3|topic=000727AE|before=Player Default: They're... they're dead, Seth. I'm lookin' at a... a goddamn painting of Kyle's body! Oh god... What the hell do they do to him?|response=*humming happily*|after=Player Default: Who the hell's there?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000727A3|before=Player Default: Who the hell's there?|response=''{like a cat toying with a mouse}'' Admiring my collection? I'm afraid it's not complete yet. Soon, though.|after=Player Default: Stay away from me you psycho!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007279F|before=Player Default: Stay away from me you psycho!|response=''{like a cat toying with a mouse}'' Yes. Just like that. Hold that expression on your face...|after=|abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files